Sombras del pasado
by fery-chan
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Sasuke dejó Konoha, un día el regresa malherido escondiendo un terrible secreto. Qué tiene que ver Sakura con ésto? Sasusaku Nejisaku mi primer ficxD
1. Chapter 1

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

Hi! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios xD

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio (aunque me encantaría)

o.o.o.o.o Cambio de escena o.o.o.o.o

'blablablabla' personajes pensando

- blablablabla – diálogos

(blablablabla) comentarios mios xD

**blablablabla **inners!

enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

SORPRESAS PARTE I

Sentada en una banca a las afueras de Konoha, se encontraba una joven pelirrosa sumida en sus pensamientos. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su silueta se veía iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna.

'Han pasado ya 4 años desde que partió' pensó la joven 'Hace 4 años salió de Konoha y se llevó mi alma junto con él'.

En eso, tres personas se acercan a ella.

- Sakura-chan!

- Naruto, Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, me alegro mucho de verlos.

- Igualmente Sakura-san –'Hinata ha cambiado mucho durante este tiempo' pensó Sakura.

- Acabamos de ver a Tsunade-sama, nos dijo que acabas de llegar de la aldea de la Arena.

- Es verdad Neji, llegué hace unas horas y decidí tomar un poco de aire para despejarme un poco.

- Hn 'veo que todavía no lo ha olvidado' pensó Neji sintiendo una enorme tristeza que le invadía el alma.

- Hey vamos a comer a ramen mientras Sakura nos cuenta sobre su misión- dijo Naruto en un tono de voz demasiado alto considerando el hecho de que los 4 se encontraban cerca los unos de los otros (-.-)

- Dobe¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso?- dijo Neji golpeando la cabeza del rubio (lo se, Neji al igual que todos ha cambiado)

- Hey no tienes derecho de golpearme, verdad Hinata-chan?

-Ya es suficiente ustedes dos- dijo Sakura con una mirada aprensiva.

-Hai

Sakura y Hinata se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Los 4 comenzaron a caminar a Ichiraku, sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia de dos personas que se encontraban escondidas observándolos desde la maleza.

- Creo que es hora de empezar con nuestro plan – dijo una persona con voz de mujer.

- No. Ella todavía no está lista. Esperaremos un poco más. Ya hemos ganado mucho terreno en esto y no lo podemos arruinar todo por un impulso.- replicó una voz masculina. Dicho esto las dos siluetas desaparecieron en las sombras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue al hospital de Konoha. Ahí le esperaba una jornada agotadora. Regularmente sanaba a 50 personas, pero parecía que en ese día en particular 50 serían una pequeña fracción del total. En el hospital reinaba un caos total, médicos yendo y viniendo, heridos por doquier y una atmósfera tensa.

Sakura se encontraba sanando a un ninja que había llegado inconsciente al hospital. Presentaba quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y una herida considerable en el pecho. Sakura hizo unos símbolos y comenzó a curar las quemaduras del hombre.

- Sakura-san! Tsunade-sama te necesita en la sala de urgencias, es de vida o muerte- dijo una enfermera.

- Esta bien, porfavor Umi-chan encátgate de este paciente-.

- Hai.- dicho esto Sakura salió corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias.

- Sakura, ven rápido, necesito que hagas unos sellos para purificar el cuerpo de este paciente (Oo sorry no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

- Pero, no se si sea adecuado, puesto que no he tenido tiempo para perfeccionarlos.

- Sakura! Ésta es una situación delicada... Lo estamos perdiendo.

Sakura observó a la persona que se encontraba en la camilla. Era un joven no mayor de 18, cuerpo muy bien marcado, tez blanca, cabello azul-casi negro... 'No. No puede ser él. No él no.' Pensó la bella médico.

------Horas después-------

- Sakura estoy orgullosa de ti, pese a la situación en la que te encontrabas hiciste un excelente trabajo.

- Tsunade-sama...

- Es gracias a ti que él está vivo. Esta oscureciendo, ve a casa, mereces un descanso. Ah! Por cierto ya que hoy gastaste mucho chakra mereces un día libre.

-Gracias Tsunade-sensei

Sakura salió del hospital, se encontraba asimilando todo lo sucedido ese día.

Flashback

_Sakura no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella._

_- Se como te sientes, Sakura. Pero tenemos que actuar rápido._

_Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente. Odio, alegría, tristeza, confusión; giraban alrededor de ella. Se armó de valor y logró decir una de las tantas preguntas que acechaban su mente. _

_-¿Cómo es que..._

_- Lo único que sabemos es que apareció frete a las puertas de Konoha malherido. Los ANBU solo pudieron escucharle una palabra. El murmuraba tu nombre._

Fin flashback

'¿Cómo¿Por qué? Han pasado 4 años desde que se fue¿por qué regresa ahora?' Decía la pelirrosa mientras por sus ojos salían numerosas lágrimas.

-Sakura-san – dijo una voz detrás de ella

- Neji-kun

- Sakura!- Neji se quedó perplejo al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran sin ninguna restricción.

- Todo va a estar bien. No dejaré que nada te ocurra – dijo Neji regresando el abrazo y acariciando su pelo

- El... el h-ha regresado.

* * *

Wow! Mi primer capítulo xD espero que les haya gustado, si no les agrada algo, algún comentario o sugerencia escríbanme un comentario. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nueva cuenta, disculpen la tardanza pero la escuela ocupa demasiado de mi tiempo (mas de lo todos quisiéramos ¬¬) este capítulo es más largo que anterior xD me esmeré haciéndolo . sayonara! Hasta el rato... oh se me olvidaba dejen comentarios n.n

o.o.o.o.o Cambio de escena o.o.o.o.o

'blablablabla' personajes pensando

- blablablabla – diálogos

(blablablabla) comentarios mios xD

**blablablabla **inners!

CHAPTER 2

SORPRESAS PARTE II

Un joven se encontraba descansando bajo un árbol de cerezos, mirando al cuelo. Sus cabellos azules se movían junto con el viento, mientras que su cuerpo yacía bajo la sombra del bello árbol.

De la nada una joven pelirrosa apareció junto a él. La joven era la mujer más hermosa de todas. Su cabello era único, sus facciones suaves y dulces; pero lo que cautivaba al chico eran esos ojos que semejaban a un océano.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Sasuke-kun.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hn- contestó Sasuke con indiferencia

- Te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo. No tienes idea todo lo que he sufrido durante tu ausencia- dijo Sakura con tristeza y bajando la mirada.

Sasuke no se esperaba esto, sabía que había lastimado a esa hermosa joven, pero nunca se imaginó que después de todo lo que él le hizo, ella tuviese ganas de hablar con él.

- Sakura... yo...- él trataba de explicarle todo lo que sentía en si corazón desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

- No, no es necesario que digas nada. Yo no te guardo resentimiento alguno.- dicho esto se acercó lo suficiente al chico para dale un beso en la mejilla.- Te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Te amo-.

Sasuke no pudo más, tomó con sus manos la cabeza de la chica y la acercó a sí, dándole un beso pasional y lleno de frustración.

Sasuke fue el que rompió el beso diciéndole a Sakura al oído – Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, yo también te amo-.

Sakura sonrió.

En ese momento todo se oscureció, dejando al joven Uchiha solo.

Angustia y desesperación crecían en el corazón del joven. Comenzó a gritar de frustración. En eso escuchó una voz que reía a sus espaldas.

Volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero en ese momento un par de ojos rojos lo paralizaron y una silueta se comenzó a iluminar de entre las sombras.

- Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo durante estos años, hermanito- dijo un hombre alto, de tez blanca, casi igual a Sasuke con la diferencia de que sus facciones eran un poco mas maduras, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y un largo cabello sujetado por una liga.

- Ella es muy importante para ti, no es así?- dijo Itachi en tono provocador.

'No, no puedo dejar que le haga daño a ella. No la puedo perder a ella, Sakura es todo para mí!' pensó preocupado Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba a punto de responderle a Itachi, cuando de repente éste se desvaneció dejando al menor de los Uchiha mas confundido en la penumbra.

'Ahora que' pensó este desesperándose mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto toda aquella oscuridad desapareció, dejando a Sasuke en una habitación vacía.

- Sasuke dime cuantos años han pasado desde la masacre de nuestra clan?- preguntó Itachi

Sasuke buscó a su hermano con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo en la habitación. Sangre se encontraba esparcida por todas partes, todo estaba impregnado con sangre Uchiha. Además el olor era insoportable. Olor a muerte.

Recuerdos de ese día comenzaron a recorrer su mente. El día en que su hermano mayor sin razón alguna mató a su familia, al clan entero. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Sasuke.

Secando sus lágrimas logró salir del trance en el que se encontraba. Abrió sus ojos y con voz fría y vehemente dijo – Itachi solo preguntaré esto una vez. Por qué hiciste todo esto¿Con qué motiv...-

-Sabes, hermanito, siempre has sido muy curioso, es algo que nunca me gustó de tu persona. Dime ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber la respuesta¿Estas preparado para escucharla?- dijo Itachi apareciendo justo enfrente de Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, analizando todo lo que su hermano le acababa de decir. Viendo la reacción de Sasuke, Itachi aprovechó la situación y se acercó más a él.

Lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la pared. Sasuke no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Itachi acarició el rostro de su hermano. Se acercó más a él y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído.

Sasuke trató de alejar a Itachi (recordemos que Sasuke tiene 16 e Itachi 22), pero éste lo sujetó con más fuerza y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo besó apasionadamente.

Confusión, odio, rencor, tristeza.

Itachi rompió el beso y se alejó de su hermano. Sasuke por el otro lado se encontraba en shock, no podía creer lo que Itachi acababa de hacer. Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, el mismo que había matado a su propio clan, el que provocó a su hermano menor para que lo matara... el misterioso, frío, impredecible Itachi lo acababa de besar, su propio hermano lo había besado hace unos instantes! (jeje a mi en lo personal no me importaría que me besara xD).

-Sabes Sasuke, ya me cansé de este jueguito. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Todo volvió a oscurecerse. Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación.

-Sasuke-

-Sasuke- dijo una voz distante. Sasuke reconoció de inmediato la voz.

-Sakura? Dónde estas? – Preguntó angustiado Sasuke – Itachi si te atreves a hacerle algo, te juro

-No jures en vano. Además no pienso hacerle nada todavía a mi pequeña Sakura- dijo Itachi apareciendo detrás de Sasuke con Sakura sujetada por el cuello.

-Dime, qué crees que pueda hacer con ella? Que egoísta eres, la quieres para ti solo. Es que no pensabas compartirla con tu hermano mayor?- dijo viendo a Sakura con ojos lujuriosos.

-No te atrevas a tocarla imbécil- gritó Sasuke corrompido por la ira.

-Siempre tan posesivo. Esta vez seré yo el que tenga un poco de diversión- lentamente con el brazo que tenía libre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras que con su lengua lamía la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, mientras sentía como Itachi tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada.

-Itachi!- gritó Sasuke, corriendo hacia ellos.

Itachi desapareció junto con Sakura. Sasuke miró a su alrededor buscando algún rastro de ellos, en eso se topó con unos ojos rojos (Sharingan!) que lo inmovilizaron.

-Creo que es el final Sasuke, saluda al clan por mí. Sayonara hermanito.- Sacó una katana y estando a punto de atravesar a Sasuke algo se interpuso recibiendo el impacto.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sakura, su Sakura había recibido el ataque de Itachi.

-Sakura!-

-Que lastima, me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero en fin, ella fue la quien lo buscó.

-Tú, tú me has quitado todo lo que he querido. Y ahora ella. –

-Ese será el final de cualquiera que se acerque a ti. Tu único propósito en la vida es volverte más fuerte para que puedas matarme. Entendido- dicho esto Itachi salió de la escena.

Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos (como ha llorado Sasuke en esta historia! n.n) tomó el cuerpo de Sakura y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Sasuke-kun, Gomen

-No, tu no tienes que disculparte. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa.- dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente.

-Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por todo.

- No, no digas eso. Te vas a recuperar...

-Sasuke-kun. Te amo- dicho esto Sakura cerró sus ojos para siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasuke se despertó agitado, miró a su alrededor, Itachi no se encontraba por ningún lugar. 'Sakura' pensó.

- Uchiha-san, me alegro que este despierto. Lleva una semana inconsciente-dijo una mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

- Donde estoy?

- Uchiha-san, usted se encuentra en el hospital de Konoha, no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió?

'Un sueño, todo fue un sueño'

* * *

waa! el segundo cap xD! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la tardanza! Se que no tengo justificación, pero les aseguro que de ahora en adelante no demoraré tanto xD

Por cierto Feliz 2007 )

**CHAPTER 3 **

**-REENCUENTROS-**

o.o.o.o.o Cambio de escena o.o.o.o.o

'blablablabla' personajes pensando

- blablablabla – diálogos

(Blablablabla) comentarios míos xD

**Blablablabla inners**!

'Un sueño, solo un sueño'

- Uchiha-san me alegra saber que está mucho mejor. – dijo una enfermera tomando la temperatura del chico.

-Hn- respondió con indiferencia Sasuke

- Sakura-sama hizo un excelente trabajo en usted...

-Sakura?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-Pues sí, Uchiha-san, - dijo la enfermera sonriendo al ver la reacción de Sasuke- Sakura-sama fue la que prácticamente hizo todo el trabajo, incluso Tsunade-sama tuvo algunos problemas cuando llegó al hospital, pero Sakura-sama pudo estabilizarle. Sabe usted tuvo suerte en que alguien como ella le hubiera atendido.

'Ya veo' pensó Sasuke

En eso la puerta se abre lentamente, Sasuke al levantar la mirada se queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

-Sakura-

-Sakura-sama

- Michiko-chan, Tsunade-sama necesita que vayas a su oficina – dijo Sakura fríamente.

-Hai, Sakura-sama, por favor sería tan amable de terminar el chequeo del paciente Uchiha?

-No será ningún problema Michiko-chan- dicho esto la enfermera se retira de la habitación dejando con esto una atmósfera tensa.

-Sakura yo...

-Uchiha-san – 'donde quedó el Sasuke-kun' pensó tristemente Sasuke- solo estoy aquí para terminar con su chequeo, sería tan amable de cooperar para poder retirarme y continuar con mis labores?- dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirar a los ojos de Sasuke.

Ella había cambiado, ya no era la misma niñita de 12 años, había madurado.

Él la había hecho madurar...

-Sakura- la tomó del brozo obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos- quiero que sepas que yo...

- No es necesario que digas nada Sasuke.

-Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que pasó

- No tienes que disculparte.- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada- gracias a lo que pasó hace 4 años me di cuenta de muchas cosas. De hecho te tengo que agradecer, ya que fuiste tú el que me quitó la venda de los ojos, el que me hizo ver lo patética que era, lo débil, tonta e ingenua.- al escuchar esas palabras el joven sintió crecer un dolor inimaginable en su corazón.

Sasuke estaba consternado, nunca espero encontrar a una Sakura tan diferente, tan lastimada. Y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que él había sido el causante del sufrimiento de la hermosa joven.

Lentamente Sasuke dejó ir el brazo de Sakura, ésta aprovechó para salir de la habitación.

-Gomen, Sakura-chan

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a un Sasuke con la cabeza agachada. No podía creer que ese era el mismo chico que la había abandonado en una banca hace largos años.

-Gomen

Sakura no podía más, al ver que por las mejillas de Sasuke bajaban numerosas lágrimas (woo! Sasuke llorando?! Oo), salió corriendo dejando solo a un Sasuke lastimado, arrepentido... diferente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las horas pasaron lento para Sasuke, cada minuto era una verdadera agonía.

Una vez más se abrió la puerta, esta vez era Tsunade. Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a la cama de Sasuke y se sentó en una silla quedando enfrente de él.

-Veo que tus heridas han mejorado, me encantaría llevarme todo el crédito, pero en realidad fue Sakura a que hizo casi todo el trabajo.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Aunque no lo demuestre, ella sigue preocupándose mucho por ti

Sasuke no sabía que decir. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse cara a cara con Sakura, no después de ver todo el daño causado.

- cuando te vio inconsciente, pensé que no sería capaz de realizar bien su trabajo, pero me equivoqué. Cada día me sorprende más. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darle tiempo. Tiempo para que sanen completamente las heridas.

Un largo silencio inundó la habitación.

-Tu sabes el verdadero motivo de mi presencia, no es así?

-Hn

-Como Hokage es mi deber y obligación encargarme de asuntos como éste – dando un hondo suspiro continuó sin siquiera inmutarse con las frases que decía- abandonar Konoha y unirte a Orochimaru te convierte en un traidor.

- Lo sé, pero él no será ya más una molestia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Tsunade un poco sorprendida

- Hace un par de semanas Orochimaru planeaba una invasión a Konoha, pero no se lo permití.

-Eso significa que...

-Sí, me enfrenté con él y me di cuenta en esos momentos que lo había superado. No tenía caso quedarme más tiempo con él.

-Ya veo, y fue él la persona que te dejo en ese estado

-No, no tuve muchos problemas en matarlo.

- Entonces quién fue el que te dejó en ese estado?

- Mi hermano

-Itachi?

- Sí, después de matar a la serpiente me dirigí a atender algunos asuntos pendientes y ahí fue donde me encontré con él.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke estaba sentado en un bar, esperando a alguien, cuando ve entrar a dos hombres encapuchados.

-Itachi!- gritó Sasuke, éste al verlo le lanzó kunais a su hermano.

Los dos salieron del bar y comenzaron a pelear (lo siento, pero no se muy bien como describir una pelea, haré mi mejor esfuerzo! y si alguien tiene consejos porfavor dejen un comentario! xD)

La batalla estaba muy pareja, hasta que Itachi mostró su Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Sasuke, veo que haz mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Al fin te diste cuenta de que con ese Orochimaru no lograrías nada.- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hn- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia al comentario de Itachi.

-Te comió la lengua el ratón? Esta bien, ya es hora de dar fin a este jueguito no?- dicho esto Itachi agarra a Sasuke por el cuello inmovilizándolo.

-Me alegra saber todo lo que haces por mí hermanito, eso significa que te importo no?- dijo Itachi con un tono provocativo/seductor xD

- Tú mataste a todo el clan y no descansaré hasta verte muerto- replicó Sasuke corrompido por la ira.

- Pues para que logres eso tienes que odiarme aún más, hacerte más fuerte, conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan.- dijo Itachi mirándole a los ojos con una notable excitación.

-Naruto- murmuró Sasuke desviando la mirada.

-Ya veo que descubriste el secreto para obtenerlo, pero debo advertirte que dejes al kyubi al margen, los de Akatsuki se enfadarían mucho si se enteraran de que has matado al poseedor del kyubi .- Sasuke bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

- Y que tal tu otra excompañera de equipo- dijo Itachi un tanto aburrido

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke levantando la cabeza y mostrándose sorprendido.

-Que hay de malo con ella, Sasuke. No me digas que después de haber matado a cientos de personas con Orochimaru no seas capaz de matar a tu excompañera.

-Yo, yo...- Sasuke no sabía que hacer o decir, no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, le estaba pidiendo que matara la persona que mas le importaba, la persona por la que había hecho cosas que nadie se hubiese podido imaginar, la persona que amaba.

- Ya veo, no puedes matarla porque sientes algo por ella o me equivoco- en la voz de Itachi se veía reflejado algo parecido a envidia, celos, pero él no tiene esos sentimientos o sí?

Sasuke no contestó

-Tener esos sentimientos te hacen débil, el amor solo te debilita.- lo suelta y se aleja de él- sabes hermanito pensé que habías mejorado, pero me equivoqué, sigues siendo patético.

Sasuke no se pudo contener y corre hacia Itachi. Itachi desapareció y tomó a Sasuke por la muñeca.

-Si quieres tu venganza tendrás que matarla, de lo contrario...- dijo Itachi fríamente

Sasuke permaneció en silencio

-Entonces tendré que matarla yo, para que así entiendas de una vez por todas que esto no es un juego, esto es la vida real. – dijo Itachi sin siquiera inmutarse por sus palabras.

-Ja ne, hermanito. Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo- diciendo esto desaparece.

Sasuke sangrando comenzó a sentir pánico. 'Maldito, sabe lo que siento por ella'. Rápidamente tomó marcha hacia Konoha. 'No puedo permitir que le haga algo a Sakura!'

FIN FLASHBACK

Sasuke contó su relato a Tsunade, con excepción del pequeño detalle que Itachi iba eb busca de Sakura porque él estaba enamorado de ella (un pequeño detalle, muy pequeño! n.n)

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, Sakura se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ya no es la misma de antes.- dijo Tsunade orgullosa

-Itachi ni descansará hasta verla muerta- dijo Sasuke apretando los puños y bajo la mirada.

'Ya veo, es por eso que Itachi viene por Sakura, cómo no me di cuenta antes?' pensó Tsunade al ver la reacción de Sasuke

-En ese caso designaré a los mejores ANBU para que la protejan las 24 horas del día. Ella estará a salvo...

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abre de golpe

-Tsunade-baachan – dijo alguien gritando y con una voz aturdidora (quien será?)

-Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas de esa forma... y por qué entras así sin avisar siquiera- dijo Tsunade echando chispas y fuego por los ojos!

'Veo que algunas cosas no cambian' pensó Sasuke viendo a Naruto 'El mismo tonto de siempre' con esto en sus labios color carmesí apareció una sonrisa.

-Es que hay rumores que dicen que Sasuke...- Naruto para al ver a Sasuke en la cama

'Tan escandaloso como siempre' pensó Sasuke

-Ya veo, entonces era verdad...- dijo Naruto en shock

-Sasuke regresaré mas tarde para hablar de tu situación. Naruto te quedarás aquí custodiando a Sasuke para que son salga a ninguna parte, entendido?- dijo volviéndose a Naruto

-Hai- dijo el rubio

Al cerrar la puerta, Sasuke miró a Naruto a los ojos, éste sonrió y se acercó al Uchiha.

-Sabes me da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso- dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano.

-Ya me hacía falta regresar y derrotarte en una pelea- dijo Sasuke apretando la mano.

-Y sigues pensando que soy el mismo tonto de antes, no es así?- dijo Naruto al tiempo que los dos sonreían.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca en el jardín del hospital tratando de serenarse, evitando que sus emociones dominaran y nublaran su razón, pero ¿Cómo no sentirse así después de haber visto a la persona que destrozó su corazón?

Sakura sentía que su corazón estaba dividido en dos, por un lado lo seguía amando, pero por el otro el odio y el dolor comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella.

'Ya nada será como antes' pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el edificio del hospital. Se levantó de la banca y pensó que ese era uno de aquellos días en los cueles detestaba que los doctores tuvieran un trato directo con los pacientes... en especial porque le esperaba un chequeo a un paciente llamado Sasuke.

Volteó hacia los lados, esperando encontrar algo o alguien que le librara de sus obligaciones que tenía que realizar. Pero nada.

Con un suspiro comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital. Mientras trataba de imaginar la forma de encarar al Uchiha sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca.

-Neji!- dijo sobresaltada

-Disculpa si te he asustado. Es que yo solo quería...

-No te preocupes Neji- dijo Sakura sonriendo

Neji por su parte se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de la joven y agradeció a dios que Sakura no se había percatado de aquello.

-Perdona mi falta de cortesía pero tengo que atender unos asuntos pendientes.

-Espera...- dijo Neji mirándole a los ojos. Unos ojos que podían hacerla derrumbarse o brindarle soporte, unos ojos que le cautivaban tanto como los de él... Sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos se fueron acercando hasta que sus pechos estuvieron rozándose.

Neji acarició la mejilla de la joven sin apartar sus ojos color perla de los de Sakura.

-Sakura

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente.

Sakura al principio se quedó en shock tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón le decía que le detuviera, pero su mente le pedía que regresara el beso.

Poco a poco su corazón fue cediendo a los deseos de su mente. Al ver Neji que Sakura le correspondía el beso le mordió el labio inferior pidiéndole el acceso al interior de su boca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ella le permitió que sus lenguas se volvieran una. Diez segundos? Tres minutos? No importaba, para ella el tiempo se había detenido. En su corazón sintió una calidez que nunca había experimentado.

Cuando por fin los dos se separaron para recuperar el aliento Sakura se apartó de los brazos del Hyuga

-Tengo que irme

-Si te molestó lo que hice...

-No, no es eso. Sólo dame tiempo

-Te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa después de que acabes tu turno?

- Me encantaría – dicho esto Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Neji inconcientemente tocó la mejilla en la cual Sakura le había besado y sonrió mientras caminaba fuera del hospital.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que alguien los había estado vigilando.

...Un par de ojos rojos se vislumbraban desde una ventana del edificio.


End file.
